Final Frontier
by Yukai yami
Summary: After getting back home, a new and much stronger evil appears in the digiworld. Takuya and the others must rise again and return. They'll need all the help they can get; guess it's a good thing that the former digidestined's kids are there to help! HIATUS
1. It starts all over again

**Final Frontier--Digimon**

**Summary**: After returning from the trip to the digital world, the frontier digidestined return to their normal lives…until a new danger appears threatening the Digiworld. The digidestined are going to need all the help they can get; guess it's a good thing there are new digidestined kids to help with the job! The fact that they're the children of past digidestined kids should help, too!

**Rating**: K+. Shouldn't have anything deem of being a T rating, but may change in future chapters.

**A/N:** Man, is this OLD! I found it written in an old notebook and decided to beautify and upload it. This is one of my very first fanfics, EVER! So please go easy on it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Digimon series, or any soccer and/or cheerleading teams. And if my description of a soccer game seems bad, it's not my fault I can't tell a goal from a foul (wait a sec…It IS my fault! Ahhh!!).

**Random Comment of the Day: **Isn't 'Go!!' by Flow awesome???

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: It starts all over again…

**Location: **Remote location in the Digiworld

"So the 'great' Lucemon fell at the hands of some human children? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes master," a small voice replied. The servant's head, concealed by their black hood, lowered into a bow, as a sign of respect. They recalled the information they were sent to retrieve for the master. "Takuya, Zoe, J.P., Tommy, Koj--"

"I didn't ask for insignificant details such as names, did I?" a thick and heavy voice bellowed. It was more of a statement rather than a question. "Just get to the important part of the report."

"Y-yes, master…" the hooded figure shook. It was only when their master acted so calm that he was starting to grow angry. They had learned that lesson the hard way before.

"Anyway, they're all humans and they're back to that rat hole they call a home. Though, they left behind the spirits of the ten legendary warriors in an attempt to protect the Digital world."

"Excellent." A row of perfectly white teeth showed, contrasting to a great extent the coal black skin of the servant's master. If he saw the figure in front of him shake at that gesture, he showed no signs of noticing. "While they're away, they've left the world on the hands of those measly spirits. Those can easily be taken care of. It's the perfect chance to strike. But those meddlesome Celestial digimon might become a problem."

"You mean Salamon, Patamon and Lopmon?"

"I mean Angewoman, Magnaangemon and Antylamon. Digimon, even babies, digivolve after all, or did you so easily forget…?" He enjoyed the reaction his pawn gave him as they inhaled a sharp breath and raised their head as an involuntary action. Damn, he loved his job.

"My apologies…Still, how can they be trouble, without reaching their Celestial level yet?"

"They may be able to contact humans again…" he stopped his verbal train of thought on purpose. He knew his pawn had gotten his message when they lowered their head even further.

"…I understand, master. The Celestial Digimon must be deleted, immediately…"

* * *

**Location: **Real world. Shinbuya town; central soccer field.

"Ready…?"

Takuya hated that word. He had often been on the receiving end of it, when people thought him too incompetent to understand something. He realized that he heard that word the most when he was told to take his make-up exams, when he flunked them weekly. He also realized that this was one of the times when hearing the phrase 'Ready?' didn't bother him, but rather gave him a high adrenaline surge.

"On your mark…"

*Gulp* 'Okay, Takuya…No need to be nervous…It's only the last ten minutes of the soccer finals for the schools in all the nearby towns…and depending on your score you might or might not be asked to retake that science test you forgot to study for…you're only the team captain and star player…no pressure…'

"Get set…"

He faintly heard the sound of his friends cheering him on by the sidelines. He was glad that they were all able to come.

Zoe had joined the cheerleading club in her school and, as an amazing coincidence, her school was up against his in the cheerleading finals versus rival schools. A few hours prior, her school had won against his, and she told him that since her team won, his only way to not be utterly embarrassed by the defeat was to win the soccer match. Why he would be upset that his school would lose at cheerleading was beyond him, but he caught her hidden message: Good luck on the game, though my school's not on your side.

J.P. had become surprisingly popular with all his classmates as soon as he got back from the digital world. Of course, all the digidestined had their doubts when he made that announcement, and when they learned that he wasn't kidding, they were beyond amazed, but still happy for their friend. His school had, surprisingly by J.P's words, tied with Takuya's a few weeks ago. J.P. had told them that he didn't even know his school had a soccer team until that day. Today he came, whether to cheer for him or to watch Zoe in a uniform, he wasn't very sure…

Tommy had been his number one fan, by Tommy's own words though his little brother, Shinya, and was also fighting for that position. Supposedly thanks to him, Tommy had taken an interest in soccer, and though Tommy couldn't make a goal to save his life, all the digidestined came to all of his junior league soccer plays.

Koji and Kouichi were practically inseparable. Koji's father had profusely apologized for his 'little lie' about his mother being dead, and after convincing from Koichi, and both his mothers, he was finally able to forgive his father. Both Koji and his (real) mother were ecstatic to meet each other for the first time since...when? Birth? They were sure to buy lots of Kleenex tissues after the reunion. Nowadays Koji and Kouichi would stay often at the other's house: Koji spending long lost quality time with his mother and Kouichi learning about the father he had only heard about and never met.

"Get set…"

'Oh! Right! There's a game at hand, isn't there?'

Takuya gave a smirk. With his friends cheering him, there's no way he'd loose!

***WHISTLE***

**

* * *

**

"C'mon, Takuya! You can do it!" Tommy yelled from his seat. Takuya's team was ahead by two goals. So far, it had been the most nerve-wrecking game, with both teams showing their skills, proving that they earned their place on the finals.

"Yeah, Takuya! Win it!" This time, Koji was showing his support. Koji had brightened up -- and quite a lot, in fact! Since he found his real mother and made up with his step mom, his life couldn't be better, he said.

"And even if you don't," yelled Kouichi besides his friends, "we won't think any less of you! (*)" he finished with a slight laugh. He looked to his right, where J.P. was sitting and saw his chocolate-crazed friend staring at Zoe as she cheered, with hearts on his eyes.

"J.P. aren't you gonna cheer?"

"Uhhh…." was the intelligent reply, "Yeah! I think Zoe does a great cheer, too!"

"That isn't what I …" Koji placed a hand on his slightly older brother's shoulder.

"Don't bother. It's hopeless…"

They sent their attention on the game again. They saw that a kid, one with spiky purple hair and a pair of clear-blue goggles stole the ball from a teammate's of Takuya's and passed it to another boy from his team, this one had unruly brown hair and a similar pair of goggles, but his were of color purple. The later scored a goal, earning the cheers from one part of the crowd. The boys hi-five and ran to the other members of their team.

"Wow…those two are really good." Tommy said out loud, amazed by their teamwork. "That's the third goal they've made. Hey, Zoe, do you know who they are?"

Zoe stopped in the middle of a cheer and turned to her youngest friend. "I sure do!" she said with a smile "They're Zero and Isa. Their dads are super good at soccer, so they say the skills run in the family. Not only are they popular, but they're super cute, too!"

"Huh?" at this, J.P. broke from his trance.

"Um, Zoe? You don't mean that, do you?"

"Do you think Takuya's good enough?" Koji asked, ignoring J.P.'s newest Zoe-induced drama scene.

Kouichi shrugged and looked at the game. Five minutes left. "We're gonna find out anyway…"

"Zoe?" he was ignored yet again.

* * *

Takuya snatched the ball from the other side of the field, and headed to his team's scoring goal. He locks, he shoots, and Isa blocks the shot, passing it to Zero.

"Hey!"

Takuya's yelp landed on deaf ears, he watched as a teammate tried to intercept the pass, but failed. Zero kicked the ball to his goal as the goalie laid useless by the side, unable to stop the fast kick.

"No fair…" Takuya noticed the game was no tied six to six.

"I think we just found out…" Kouichi said, answering to his brother's earlier thought about the two boy's skills.

"Way to go!" Isa yelled to Zero.

"All right!" was the purple haired boy's reply.

"I won't fall for that again…" Takuya told himself, a new fire burning in his eyes: determination.

After another whistle, the game resumed. Isa had the ball yet again and was going to execute his usual strategy and passed the ball to Zero with lightning speed. Zero caught it, but was soon surrounded, according to Takuya's plan. Zero had a frown, but found his only option was to pass the ball to Isa. As he did, Takuya intercepted the pass and was able to score, seconds before the buzzer.

"All right!"

If someone said Takuya was happy, it was an understatement. All his friends came to him, instantly congratulating him.

"Way to go Takuya!"

"Awesome!"

"Wow!"

"Nice game!"

"Aw, c'mon guys," said the goggle boy, scratching the back of his head, "stop it, you're embarrassing me…"

Zero and Isa walked over to the group of teenagers, getting their attention. Isa called to Takuya.

"Hey."

"It's Takuya, right?" asked Zero.

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed the cheerleader, almost with hearts in her eyes, "It's Zero and Isa!!"

"Man, these guys are getting on my nerves…" whispered J.P.

Zoe hit him in the stomach with her elbow, any sign of happiness in her eyes were gone and a glare took their place. After witnessing that J.P. suffered some damage, she turned to the confused faces of Isa and Zero. "You guys are really good, y' know…"

"It's thanks to our dads." replied Isa. "Our dads were experts in their teens and well, soccer runs in the family"

"Yeah, but apparently, it wasn't enough!" Zero shook hands with Takuya with no signs of sadness. He accepted defeat and was glad to meet someone like him. Takuya shook back, also smiling.

"Yeah man! You were kicking out there!" It seems Zero wasn't the only one happy with meeting a challenge.

"T-thanks!" it was obvious that Takuya was red now. "Y-you guys were pretty good yourselves…"

"Hey, Koji," Kouichi whispered, " It looks like a goggle boy fan club, and they all like soccer."

"Yeah…" he whispered back, "I wonder if that happens to everyone that wears goggles (**)…"

"I think the only thing they don't have in common is the digital world…"

_

* * *

_

**Location:** At the other side of the field…

"Huh?"

A teenage girl with short blonde hair was passing by with her best friend. It looked like they were too late to see the end of the soccer game. She looked to the direction where the group of the players just won their game. Nearby said group, she saw Takuya and the others.

"Hey, look Rie!" she said to her friend, "It's the guys, over there."

Lariem, the girl with long dark blue hair in pig-tails with round glasses looked to where her friend was pointing. Her face instantly lit up.

"Yeah, it's Zero and Isa! Hey, guys!" she yelled to them, getting their attention.

"Wha-?" Zero looked in the direction of the girls, hearing their cries. When he saw them coming their way, he smiled and turned to Isa.

"Hey Isa, it's your girlfriend, Mara!"

Isa, who had also seen the girls coming, gave a glare to Zero. "She's not my girlfriend! Who'd like a girl as tomboyish as her??" he turned away with his arms crossed. He had a slight frown on his face, but the small blush on his face contradicted the emotion he wanted to portray. "Besides!" he replied, "everyone knows you like Lariem."

That shut Zero up for good.

Zoe, not only confused, looked quite heartbroken. "G-girlfriends...? Both of them...?"

J.P., on the other hand, was happy in his own little world. "Yes!"

Little did the ten kids know, a dark, shady, clocked female character was watching them and all their actions. She took off her binoculars and sat down on the edge of the building from where she was looking from. She gave a heavy sigh as she placed the binoculars somewhere inside her cloak.

"It has begun…They'll be in more trouble than they'll want to be…"

* * *

How was it? This is just the prologue, but I decided to officially make it the first chapter. And a question: If the unofficial characters added to the story are the kids of official characters, does that make them OC's? Hmmmm……

Also, guess who the semi-OC's parents are! I'll say next chapter!

(*) A big chocolate chip cyber cookie to all those that figured out where that phrase came from! It's from a remark made to Daisuke (Davis) on Digimon 02. I think it was Takeru (T.K.) that said it…

(**) I seriously think this phrase is true. The only main character that didn't seem to like soccer like the others was Marcus and he didn't have goggles. Could this be Digimon's biggest secret?!?!...doubt it.


	2. What's going on?

**Chapter 2: What is going on?!**

_When we last left the digidestined, we saw how they have been living their lives__ since they came back from the Digiworld. Everything's going smoothly, until a weird girl was spying on them from far away. Who is she, and according to them, in what kind of trouble are they going to be?_

_

* * *

_

"Nice meeting you! Bye!"

After a whole afternoon together, the ten kids started biding their good byes. It was starting to get late and they decided to leave for their homes. Lariem had just bid her goodbyes, heading for her parents car.

"Well, me and Isa are leaving, too."

"What?! Why do I hafta leave with you??" asked Isa, kinda confused by Mara's comment.

At that, Mara got mad. "What do you mean 'why'? You said that if by any chance you lost today's game, you'd personally buy me twenty dollars worth in candy. You're keeping your end of the deal!"

Mara started dragging Isa away by the end of his shirt, while he tried to resist, crying for help.

"Nooooo! Zero! Help a brother out! Save me!!!"

"Sorry dude!" Zero said laughing, "Not only is this way too funny, but I have to go home, too." He turned to the former digidestined. "See you guys some other time. Next game, you won't be so lucky!" and with that, he left.

They gave their own good bye's and good luck's to all four of them, especially Isa and his 'predicament'.

Takuya stretched and turned to his friends.

"Well, guys. Thanks for coming to cheer us on. Now I have to go home."

"Yeah, I have to go too. My mom's _actually_ cooking tonight!" Zoe said with a laugh.

"Mom and Dad are probably worried since my brother's driving me home. I better get there early so I don't scare them, haha…" Tommy said.

"Well, that was fun. Now I have to go home and eat." Said J.P.

"Hey, Koji," started Kouichi, "you said you were gonna visit Mom today, right?"

"I haven't forgotten, I'm going." answered Koji.

"Well, this is it. Bye everyone!"

With that, everyone left the soccer field towards their homes, unaware of the cloaked figure that followed them closely the entire day.

'So," the mystery girl said to herself, standing up from her previous position at the tall building's edge, "now that contact has been made, it won't be long before _something _happens…I hate getting stuck babysitting."

With that, she turned around and started following them.

Starting with Junpei.

* * *

**Location: Tommy's house**

"Hey mom! I need to go to Takuya's house."

"What for, Tom-tom?" asked Tommy's mother.

"Takuya left his hat at the benches in the soccer field. I picked it up and I wanna take it back today while it's still light out!"

"Okay, then." Tommy's mom came out of the kitchen, drying her hands with her apron. Tommy was at the house's steps, putting on his sneakers.

"Your brother can drive you there if you want."

"That's alright, mom. I can go there myself! I'm a big boy!"

"All right, dearie." She went to him and gave him a big kiss on his cheek, making him blush a little. "Be careful."

"I will! Bye!" He left, holding Takuya's hat in his left hand, running toward the east of Shinbuya town.

**

* * *

**

Location: J.P.'s house

"Ahh!! Man, nothing's better than taking a big warm soak after a whole day in the sun."

J.P. was doing just that. After a light diner, he proceeded to taking a big bath before going to sleep. He was tired and thought he deserved it. He took his head underwater and rose after a while.

"Yeah, this is the life. Nothing's bringing me down tonight!"

Outside his bathroom window stood the cloaked girl on top of one of the highest branches in a nearby tree. She was currently looking at the sunset, completely avoiding eye contact with the boy in the bathtub.

"My god! Sure, you just _had_ to go after the first one of them who would take a bath. Nice going!" she mentally kicked herself.

"More importantly, I won't find out any symptoms if the boy's soaking in a tub instead of doing some kind of activity…"

"Ahh….ahh…"

"?" The girl perked up, hearing J.P. doing a strange noise. She desended to the ground and crounched by the window, avoiding detection, yet being close enough to hear.

"Ahh…AHH…"

"Just _what _is he doing???"

"AHH-CHOOOO!!"

"Nyaahh!" she soon covered her mouth, fearing her surprised…yelp…had given away her location. Getting discovered spying on a boy while said boy was taking a bath would _not _look well on her profile.

While the girl was calming her racing heart, she noticed something. It got really dark inside the room all of a sudden. J.P. had noticed this too, making wild splashing noises while complaining about the darkness.

"Me and my BIG mouth. I just _had _to jinx this, didn't I?" murmured the wet boy.

The person outside his house, however, was quite content with the dark. She quickly climbed the tree and looked to the rest of the town. It was also covered in darkness, the setting sun being the only sign of light at the moment.

"Perfect." She let out with a small chuckle. "My job with this boy is done, then." She jumped from the tree to the roof of J.P.'s house.

"Zoe's next on my list."

* * *

**Location: Zoe's house**

"Oh, man…It's so hot…" Zoe was currently lying on her living room sofa. Her plans of seeing her favorite soap opera were ruined since the lights and electricity went out. Luckily she already ate, since it was obvious that neither the stove nor microwave would work now.

Changed out of her cheerleading outfit into a long white shirt with black shorts, she was ready to spend the good portion of the evening to watch what she TiVo-ed. With the electricity missing, the fans weren't working either.

"This is soo not fair! I win the cheering competition and I can't relax afterwards?? Ahh…"

She threw herself on the floor.

"Getting mad makes me hotter…not good…"

"Zoe," Zoe looked to her mom, whom was lighting candles around the house, "If you're so hot, go outside and try to catch some air." Zoe mumbled an 'okay' and got up.

Once outside, Zoe waited for at least a small gust of air. The fact they were in the middle of summer wasn't helping her condition. She was getting madder by the minute.

"Argh! Is a little wind too much to ask?!"

As if on cue, strong gusts of wind started appearing out of nowhere, blowing strongly against the blonde. She let out a small yelp and held her shirt down with her hands.

"Wha-? What's going on? This is so weird! Where did all this wind come from??" she went back inside, leaving the door open so some air would enter, watching outside from her living room window.

She didn't see a certain girl's cloak flutter in the wind.

"Zoe's down, too. Time to visit Isa."

With that, she ran to the other side of town.

* * *

**Location: Other side of town**

Isa was taking a _slight_ detour from his home. He had been able to escape Mara somewhere between Baskin Roberts and Sweet Annie Cake. His wallet hurt, and he still owed her eight bucks in candy and sweets. As he ran, he was sure he lost her when he noticed there were no longer houses around. He stood near a cliff overlooking the town. He sat in the border catching his breath. He didn't even notice the lights go out.

He did notice, however, the strong gust of wind hitting his face all of a sudden. He was blown back, entirely resting against the floor now. He could hardly see with all the sand the wind kicked up. He put his trusty goggles on and walked around.

"Man, just my luck! First Mara digs a hole in my wallet and now I can't see my hand in front of my face from all this sand. I can't even see where I'm walki—"

Isa wanted to finish that sentence. He really did. But he was more concerned with the fact that he no longer felt ground beneath his left foot. He would've been able to regain his balance in normal conditions, but the wind just pushed him against the border of the cliff. And all he saw was air and the floor.

Really, really, far away from where he currently was.

"Ahhh!!! Ahh—uff!

Isa expected to see his life flash before his eyes, a possible future he might've had, heck! He would've expected to faint on the way down! He did not expect, however, to be kissing the rock hard floor from an edge on the side of the cliff.

"Oww…My face…" He sat and took off his goggles. He crawled to the border of the edge to see the ground. It was still a long ways off.

"My god…I could've died!" My grasped the front of his shirt, catching his breath again. He stood up shaking and walked some rock like steps on the side of the cliff.

"I didn't see any of this up there, or while I was climbing…was this here the whole time?"

He stopped climbing, thinking…"Of course they were here!! What, did they appear out of nowhere, Isa? I must've hit my head harder than I thought!" he gave a short, nervous laugh and continued climbing.

When Isa got to the top, he turned when he heard the sound of earth moving. He was left with his mouth hanging open at what he saw. Or rather, at what he didn't see.

"Where are the steps??? They were here just a second ago? Where the heck---wha?—but?---"

'Hmm, interesting…' the mystery girl from before stood on the top of another tree with her binoculars, seeing all that happened to Isa. Unbeknownst to his, the rock steps he was climbing all crumbled and fell from the cliff towards the ground when he got off them. She looked to the falling rocks and to where they were falling.

"Hmm?" she put on her binoculars again, looking at someone running near the bottom of the cliff.

"There's a boy down there…" she zoomed in…

"…Is that Zero?!"

For his sake, she hoped not…

* * *

**Location: Below the cliff**

"RUN!! AVALAAANCE!!!!

Zero, after visiting his home, wanted to see the sunset from his favorite cliff in all of Shinbuya. It was a nice, peaceful plan, with no interruptions. He paid little mind to the absence of electricity, or to the sudden gusts of wind. As he was about to go up the hill leading to the cliff, he saw something that turned his blood cold.

Rocks. BIG rocks. Falling. Towards him and towards the town.

Using the reflects he only could've obtained from years of practicing soccer, he turned around and ran towards town. Yelling, hoping that everyone would hear him and be able to escape in time. So far, no such luck.

"Dammit!! "Gotta run gotta run!! Run Zero, run!!"

Unexpectedly, Zero tripped, and crashed against the side of one of the trees nearby. Now, not only was he close to beng squished, but his side hurt too.

As Zero saw ahead, the furry of rocks were still charging ahead, full speed. Zero hated to admit it, but it looked like everything was pretty much over.

Zero did the only thing he could think of. He closed his eyes and, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

After a while, Zero wondered why he wasn't a pancake yet. He also heard a very loud series of 'thumps' and total silence afterwards. Did he die? Had he felt nothing?

When Zero opened his eyes, he was very, very, VERY surprised to see trees before him. Those…weren't there when he was running…he would've crashed against him before the one he was leaning against now.

"Am…" he started, shaking, "…I dreaming?..."

The pain he felt on his side from where he crashed against the bark of the tree proved otherwise. He brushed the pain aside and stood up. When he approached the 'new' trees before him, he was surprised yet again.

"The rocks that were gonna flatten me before- - they're being stopped by the trees!!"

'So they are…' thought the cloaked girl, now hiding somewhere along the road to see what was going on with Zero. 'It's really fortunate this happened, or a lot of families would've ended without homes. Oh well…' she shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Zero was beyond confused, just standing there, gaping at the sight and wondering what happened. She wasn't gonna wait all day to see if he did something else. She had other people to check on.

* * *

**Location: Takuya's house**

Takuya was playing video games along with Shinya. As soon as he got back from the soccer game, his little brother pulled him to the game console and asked to play a shooting game he was having bad luck at. Takuya decided it was okay to spend some time with his lil' bro, and sat down to help him with said game. Right now, he was doning _great._ His soccer team had gotten first place, he met four awesome new friends, his mom got ice cream for dessert, and he was about to beat his all time high score-- with all his lives in tact! Not a single one of his friends had passed the seven hundred thousand point mark!

"I'm so close!! I can almost reach the high score! I'm gonna be a leyend!"

"Takuya, did you do your homework?" his mom called from the kitchen.

"Does it matter?" answered Shinya for him, "He's almost near the high score mom!"

"Beisdes," Takuya paused the game to talk, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"That's what you said last time!" she almost yelled in frustration, "It's not happening again! You _somehow_ got lucky because you're in the soccer team. If that hadn't happened, you're grades would be through he floor."

"I'm not surprised…" whispered Shinya with a small snicker.

"Shut up…" replied Takuya.

"What did you tell me?!"

"No! No, not you mom! It was Shinya! I swear!" Takuya was sweating bullets now.

"Listen young man, after your high score 'achievement' you're hitting the books"

"Yeah, yeah." Takuya just hit the pause button again and continued his forgotten game.

"I swear, does he even listen to me?" she continued her work in the kitchen.

"Takuya! You're pretty close! Fifty points to go!" yelled Shinya, super excited.

"I'm gonna make it!!" Takuya was ecstatic.

Shinya counted down, "Thirty-five… twenty…ten points…"

"Alright! Said Takuya, "Five points…"

…And then, our dear friend, the city-wide blackout appeared! And he said: No Mr. Takuya, you're not getting your high score today!

And Takuya screamed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT??!??"

Shinya just sighed, "Bu-mmer…"

"My high score…."

At this point Takuya's mother walked into the boy's room. "It must be a fuse."

"I don't think so, momma." Shinya said, looking out the window, "The whole city's out."

"Well, then." She walked over to Takuya and took his cell phone, which was laying around the floor. She opened it and used the screen's light to see around the room. After muttering a small 'what a mess', she turned to her children. "There's nothing we can really do except light some candles. Takuya, you light the kitchen and living room and I'll do the rooms and bathrooms."

"Momma!" Shinya cried, "What about me??"

"Well you're too young sweetie."

"You're telling me that while my brother's still spazzing at the t.v?" he pointed to Takuya.

"…my high score…"

Takuya's mother and sibling just sighed, and exited the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Whoa!" Tommy stopped running suddenly. He looked around, though it was ratherhard, since there were no lights.

"Must be a blackout. Better hurry to Takuya's before it gets too dark."

So he continued running, trying not to get lost.

* * *

**Location: Mara's house**

"Hey, mom! I'm going for a walk around town. I wanna let off some steam."

Mara was still mad that Isa had somehow given her the slip. She was furious. He promised to buy her eight more dollars worth of candy and he bailed after she got distracted by a shortcake she saw on Sweet Annie's Cake's window. She went home for a little while but now wanted to get some fresh air. She put her sky blue jaguar-brand shoes on.

"Just remember to be careful and be back by ten, sweetie." Her mom said near the door, getting her daughter her cellphone.

"I will, mom. I swear I won't be long." Mara walked towards her house door when her mom called.

"Oh, and Mara."

"Yeah, mom?"

"Try not to find and kill Isa, okay?" she said with a knowing smile. "Tai wouldn't be happy at Matt and I if he found out our daughter was responsible for his son's poor being."

Mara grumbled something under her breath, but settled for a 'fine' and left. Mara's mom, Sora, just smiled and waved.

"Speaking of which," she thought out loud, "It's been a long while since we all got together. We gotta call the others and have a big reunion one of these days. I'll have to keep that in mind when Matt gets home…"

As Sora went back inside her house, she saw the lights go out.

"A blackout…?" Sora whispered. She turned around and ran outside, looking in the direction Mara had run off to.

"I hope she'll be all right out there like this…"

* * *

**Location: Takuya's house**

"C'mon, c'mon…" Takuya was trying, key word 'trying', to light some candles in the kitchen. Thing's weren't going so well at the moment… Well, Shinya was having a blast making fun of his brother.

"Hehehe…Hey, hey, bro! How many Takuya's does it take to light two candles?" Shinya ignored the glare Takuya gave him. "Trick question! He can't even light one! Hahaha!!"

"Stop making fun of me Shinya!!" cried Takuya, very frustrated, "Ahh! This is so annoying!"

"Ow…" Takuya slammed his head against the table. Not a very smart move.

"Takuya, Takuya! Look!"

"I'm not in the mood for another joke Shinya…" but when Takuya rose his head, he saw that Shinya had an amazed look on his face. That fact alone made Takuya surprised.

"Wait, if I can see Shinya's face then…" sure enough, the candle was lighted, illuminating the once dark room.

"Hey big bro, is this what they call using your head?"

"Very funny Shinya…Go look for more matches, will ya? Since you wanna help out so much…"

"Okay!" Shinya ran deeper into the house, leaving the goggle boy to think.

'How DID that happen…'

Suddenly, Tommy burst in through the door behind the currently thinking brunette.

"Hey Takuya!"

"Ahh!" Takuya got out of his trance, scared at call for his name. "Tommy?!"

What Takuya didn't notice was that as soon as Takuya yelled, the candle on the kitchen table flared up, as if coming to life. Tommy saw this and pulled Takuya, as to prevent him from getting burned.

"Takuya! Fire!!" Tommy pointed at the, now burning, table.

"Whoa! What the-?" Takuya was even more confused now.

"What's with all the noise?" asked Takuya's mother from the hallway when she entered the kitchen and saw the burning table.

" Oh my god…!" Takuya's mother instantly turned into motherly mode. Not even registering that Tommy had entered the house, she started giving out orders.

"Takuya, search for Shinya and get out! Tommy, get away from the table and exit!" she ran to her cell phone by the counter in the kitchen and quickly dialed the emergency number. "Hello, 911? My house is on fire! Wha-? No this is not a joke!!"

While all this was happening, Tommy was deciding something. He could exit like he was told, or he could got look for Takuya and Shinya. He soon decided that, even though it was against orders, he was worried about his friends. He ran deeper into the house. By the time Mrs. Kanbara was done on the phone, Tommy was gone.

"Tommy? He must've exited along with the boys." With that, she made her way to the kitchen door leading outside.

Things didn't look too well on Takuya's end. It seemed that all the places in which his mother placed candles were submerged in fire. He continued looking for Shinya.

"Shinya? Shinya! Where are you?!"

"_Takuya__?"_

'That voice! It's faint, but…' "Shinya!!"

"_Takuya!"_

"That's him!" said a voice besides the goggle boy.

"T-Tommy?! What are you doing here??"

"_Takuya! Help me!"_ his small voice was echoing in the hallway. It was hard to tell where it was coming from.

"Where are you?!" screamed Takuya into the fire.

"_I'm in my room!"_

"Let's go, Takuya!" Tommy ran deeper into the house, already knowing where Shinya's room was, Takuya following close behind.

When Takuya and Tommy reached the room, they saw it was covered with smoke. Shinya was lying in the floor crying, the pack of matches Takuya asked him to get lying not too far from the little boy. Unfortunately, the doorway to the room was covered with embers.

"Okay," Takuya said to Tommy, " I'm going in, stay here Tommy"

"O-okay…Be careful Takuya…" whispered Tommy. Takuya patted him softly in the head and jumped in.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Once inside, Takuya made a beeline towards Shinya, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Don't worry little bro. I'm here and we're getting out." Takuya tried to make Shinya stand, but Shinya's shaking was making it a bit hard. When Shinya finally stood, his foot stumbled and he fell backwards on his back, on top of the carpet on the floor.

"Whoa, Shinya!"

Near Shinya's head were the matches that Takuya had asked him to get. There were sparks flying all around and the carpet was already on fire. The smoke in the room made it harder to breathe and even harder to see, but what Takuya was able to see clearly through his goggles made his face pale.

If the carpet's fire got to the matches near Shinya…the results would _not_ be good, to put it lightly.

"SHINYA!!"

Takuya didn't think, he just acted on instinct. With a quick kick, he kicked the matches away form his little brother. The matches flew through the air, landing under the door.

The currently burning with embers door. Needless to say, the matches added wood to the fire, so to speak.

"Crap…" cursed Takuya.

"The flames are too big!" cried Shinya even more.

"Takuya! Shinya!" yelled Tommy from the other side of the door, trying to reach the brothers.

"Stop Tommy! Stay away!"

As if on cue, the flames got bigger after Takuya yelled to Tommy.

"Dammit!"

"Takuya…" cried Shinya, "I'm scared big brother…"

"Well don't be! It's gonna be fine…" Takuya held his brother closer to him. He couldn't bring himself to tell him that only a miracle would save them now.

'There must be _something_ you can do, Tommy…think, think, think…'

Tommy was just at the end of his rope. Was he still too weak to make a difference? Sure, he didn't cry as he did anymore, but couldn't he still help his friends…couldn't he _do _something…even if he wasn't Kumamon anymore?!

"Ahh! Why can't I do anything!!" yelled Tommy, falling to the floor, trying not to cry.

"T-Tommy…Look!"

Tommy shot his eyes open, half expecting to see the brothers amidst the flames, and another half expecting to only see pitch black smoke. He was completely taken aback by what he saw…

"Tommy, the fire…" started Takuya, still gripping his baby brother tightly.

"H-How…? The fire's…turning into ice?!" Tommy questioned softly. He rubbed his eyes hard, thinking the smoke was causing him to see hallucinations.

"How is this happening, Takuya?!"

"I dunno Tommy…" Takuya carried Shinya in his arms as he stood up, walking to the now safe doorway, "…but I dig it!"

Both Takuya and Tommy were brought back to reality when they heard a very loud, and very sick, cough come from Shinya.

"No time. There's still fire, we have to get out!"

Tommy didn't need to hear more to follow Takuya and Shinya to the nearest door leading outside, finally clear of the raging inferno that once was Takuya's safe haven.

* * *

**Location: Outside**

As soon as the three boys made it safely outside, Takuya's mother practically glomped all of them. She hugged them all at the same time, almost unable to make coherent sentences.

"Ohmygod. Takuya, is Shinyalright?? Are youall ok?? None's burned, right?? I wassoscared I thoughtI lost you all!! I told you to get out first, Tommy! You could'vedied! Thankgod you're allrigh—"

"Mom! Chill!" Takuya said calmly, while inside he was just as relieved as his mom was, "We're all ok, but I'm worried about Shinya, mom…"

"Let me see," Takuya handed his brother over to his mom.

"…Mom…my? Shinya said between coughs, rubbing what was ashes out of his eyes. All three of the boys were covered with black spots from the fire.

"I already called emergency," said Takuya's mom, "But because of the blackout, all the city streets are blocked with cars with no streetlights. They might take some time getting here—that means no water for our house and no ambulance to check up on Shinya…"

Tommy wasn't a blood-related part of the family, but he could feel the pain the others felt. There was nothing anyone could do. All they could do was watch helplessly as the house flickered and sputtered away into nothing. Not him, Takuya, or anyone of the crowd of people that piled nearby captured by the disaster could do anything. What about Takuya's dad? He was probably still at work, bummed about the lack of electricity, but unaware that his house was gone…and what about Shinya? Would he be ok? HE was still breathing, but every time he coughed, it didn't sound pretty…And what about the fire? Would it grow even larger if the firemen didn't get there on time? Would it continue to burn down other houses too?!

Takuya seemed to get what was going to Tommy's mind. Tommy himself might've not noticed, but he was crying, watching at the fire, gathering his thoughts, processing what had just happened. The ice-turning to flame thing was far from his mind now. Takuya walked over to the thinking boy, and placed a hand above Tommy's bare head, ruffling it slightly.

"Hey Tommy…no need to feel so bad o-okay?" Takuya said softly, "At least we're all okay, and the fire doesn't look like it'll spread, s-so everything's gonna be alright, ok?"

Tommy could hear the extra strain in his friend's voice, trying to cheer _him _up. He wasn't the one who lost the house or that had the injured brother, so why was this situation going about the opposite way?

It was then that Tommy finally noticed that he was crying, feeling worse than he had felt in probably his whole life.

"S-sorry, T-takuya…" whispered Tommy, not making eye contact, trying to hide his increasing tears.

"Hey now! Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong, kiddo!" Takuya said with genuine cheer in his voice. This made Tommy look at him, bewildered. Takuya continued.

"You didn't burn the house down, and besides…"

Takuya looked to his house again, for a brief moment. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Things can always be replaced. As long as we all make it, there's nothing to worry about. Get it, Tommy?"

Though slightly, this cheered up Tommy a little. He too wiped his tears away.

"by the way, Tommy," started Mrs. Kanbara, " I just called your mother and told her everything that happened. She's on her way over here with the family."

"Thank you Mrs. Kanbara." replied Tommy

"Oh, but our house…" said Takuya's mom lowly, still hugging Shinya close to her.

"Takuya?? Tommy??"

The boys turned to see who had called them. Right there running toward them was none other than their newest blonde friend Mara.

Mara runned over to them and bowed her head, hands over her knees trying to catch her breath from running. She gathered a big amount of air and looked at the guys.

"I came over when I saw the big cloud of smoke but I didn't expect it to be your house! Are you alright? How did this happen? Is anyone injured? I can't believe this is happening!"

"Uhh…" Takuya stared for a while, "Ok, yes we're fine, not really sure, nobody dead though my bro Shinya might've been near smoke for too long, and me neither."

Tommy nodded along with Takuya's list. He turned a little bit down again. "But the firemen are caught in traffic and can't hurry here in time…we need a miracle if we don't want the fire to spread eventually…"

"Oh…" whispered Mara with a very sad tone in her voice. She looked to the burning house. It was now completely engulfed in flames. "We don't _really _need a miracle…" whispered Mara half to herself, though Tommy and Takuya heard what she said, "What we _really _need is rain." she concluded.

"But you what the chances of that happening are?" replied Takuya half depressed, "It hasn't rained in days, there were almost a negative percent chance of raining today and there hasn't been a single cloud in the sky the entire day. Rain might be more of a miracle than the truck getti- -"

Takuya's words were cut short when he felt something slap against the middle of his forehead. When he reached to touch his face, he felt it…wet?

Mara looked above bewildered. Tommy gasped. Takuya was speechless.

"It's raining!!"

Soon enough, everyone in the crowd of spectators were glancing up to the sky, watching the seemingly impossible event. For the first time in about a week it started to rain, and right when it was needed. Mara, Takuya and Tommy couldn't keep the grin off their faces.

While the kids and adults were rejoicing, the mysterious female from before was spying at them, too. She stood hidden among the crowd. She knew she was safe, since they were all too distracted with the events occurring to really pay any mind to a single person wearing a cloak. She turned and walked away from the crowd and into the innermost parts of the city. She pulled her cloak event tighter around her face, trying not to get her face and hair wet.

"That's Takuya, Tommy and Mara. Seven down, three to go."

* * *

**Location: Kouichi's house**

Earlier that that at Kouichi's home, dinner was taking place until the blackout took place. The twin's mom immediately wanted to go in search of some emergency candles, but Koji, not wanting her to strain herself, said not to go out just for that and for them to consider the possibility of this only being a fuse or a broken light bulb.

Kouichi agreed with Koji to some extent. He didn't want his mother straining herself either, but he didn't even consider the light bulb possibility. Of course, Koji wasn't one to admit he might've been wrong in any way, so the family eventually ended in the position they were in now.

The twin's mother and Kouichi were holding tightly the stairs on which Koji was currently standing on top of. He was changing the 'broken' light bulb above the dinning room. When he was done, he sat on top of the stairs a bit annoyed.

"It doesn't work…Where's light when you need it?"

"Isn't that ironic?" whispered Kouichi to himself. "I told you it was a blackout, but did you listen? No, you just have to be too stubborn…" said Kouichi smiling. His mom just giggled at this.

"Stubborn, huh? Guess you two are more alike than in just looks."

"Huh?" said Kouichi, letting go of the stairs to look at his mom, "Are you calling me stubborn, mom??"

"H-hey—don't let go of the stairs!!" Koji gripped the stairs tightly while yelling to his brother near the floor.

"How can you tell it's me? Your light bulb isn't really shining for you to tell!"

"It will!" Koji hit the bulb in frustration and, surprisingly enough, light filled the room (and the rest of Shinbuya town, but the trio didn't know this). In fact, there was a little bit too much brightness, and this made the family shield their eyes.

"It's really bright!" said Ms. Kimura, shielding her eyes with one arm and still holding the stairs with her other hand and arm.

"A little too bright if you ask me…" whispered Kouichi. Just then, the lights dimmed back to their proper amount of potency.

"See? What did I tell you?" bragged Koji. Kouichi just gave the stairs a pretty strong kick and let his brother handle the fall. His mom just gasped when she saw Koji fall, but was glad Koji didn't hurt himself in any major way.

It would be a long while before Koji would shut up about that.

The cloaked person walked away from the house's window.

"Koji and Kouichi. That just leaves…"

* * *

**Location: Lariem's house**

"Ugh! Of all the days for a blackout. I just _had _to be the day I wash my hair, right? How am I supposed to blow dry my hair??"

Lariem sat on her bedside vanity's chair brushing her wet hair with a comb. Her clothes were also a bit wet along with a good part of her room's floor, too. When the lights went out, she opened her window to let in some amount of sunrays, no matter how few. She didn't expect it to rain since the weatherman said there was around 5% of that happening. That'll teach her to trust what she hears on the news channel. By the time she closed the windows, the rain had already done some damage. She just sat holding a mirror, trying to catch even a little glimpse of herself in the darkness.

"It's no use." she told herself, "I'm just gonna force my eyesight and make it worse than it is…"

Just then, the lights came back, extra bright with a side of fries, and Lariem dropped her mirror with a surprised yelp.

*_crack_*

Then the lights dimmed. Lariem was brushing her eyes under her glasses, trying to vanish the colorful spots in her vision.

"Aww, man! My mirror fell and cracked. That's seven years bad luck…as if I didn't have bad luck already…"

When she looked to the floor, she saw the mirror just fine, instead of it being in a broken heap of shards like she expected. She picked it up and examined it from all angles, but it didn't have a single scratch on it.

"But…I could've sworn…"

Outside her room, the unknown person was already walking away, seeing all she needed to.

"And the last person, Lariem. Their abilities awaken, but are these kids ready for what awaits them?"

She walked away under the protection of the night.

**

* * *

**

Location: Unknown

"Every last one of them?"

"Yes, lady Angewoman. Every one of the ten kids have awaken their abilities. I personally followed them and verified this fact."

The mysterious spy was kneeling before a translucent image of an angle woman, her head low in a sign of respect. She had her hood off, but in the darkness of the place, only her near white glowing eyes were clearly visible. She stood in a place that was covered in rubble and debris. The only thing that seemed in tact was a tall pillar far away, with a few buttons near it. It looked like some kind of futuristic elevator.

"Very well, then. I trust they are ready to come back here then. I shall call for them once again and you shall continue with your work." said the being known as Angewoman, nodding her head softly to her companion whom had volunteered to explore the human world in search of the ten children.

"Yes, my lady. I'll await for them here…"

The angel looked at her companion again. She noticed she stood, covering her head with her hood again.

"…and I shall bring them back to the digital world for you."

* * *

As you can see, the secret's out. Mara is Matt's and Sora's child, Lariem is Yolei's and Ken's daughter, Isa is Tai's son, and Zero is Davis' son. I'll eventually have drawings of them scanned and available for observation…eventually…

Tommy's nickname, Tom-tom, was something I imagined his parents calling him since he's the youngest in the house. I find it quite cute! It's fun to say Tom-tom!

Also, the Baskin Roberts and Sweet Annie Cake reference was fun, too! It's obvious what they really are, right? It's like saying Moonbucks instead of Starbucks! Who was the author that used that? I can't remember right now…

**And a side A/N: **

I'm DONE!! My muse no longer has control over me! I'm free for the rest of the day (the half hour remainng of it.) Yosh!!! I have all this to thank to YouTube for giving me music to work with. And Vocaloid for being a more direct source of sound. I am now addicted to the Po Pi Po song. ALL SHALL DO THE PO PI PO DANCE!!! MWUAAA HAA HAA!!!!!!

*ahem*...

I started this as soon as I posted the last chapter, but for some reason it always come out wrong. Even this chapter looks and feels wrong in my mind, but last Saturday my muse basically kicked my butt until I started working on it again. She still is, now she says she wants me to do a new Sunshine or My Dear Cinderella chapter. TxT Curse her…


End file.
